Fixxing Hurt
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: It's funny how fast lives change. But in those moments, there are good people to help us through it. Even when all we see is the dispear infront of us. And the one person who is learning these lessons at the moment is none other than Hikaru Hitachiin.


Fixxing Hurt _  
Disclaimer: Okay, so on my laptop, this is saved using the song names that inspired this fic. Here it goes.

18th Floor Balchony, 30 Minutes, Up-Up-Up, Hanging By A Moment, with a Flightless Bird, & American Mouth

Hahahaha! I lawl! So the songs are:

18th Floor by Blue October 30 Minutes by t.a.T.u Up, Up, Up by Kerli Hanging By A Moment by ?  
Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine

I just wanted to do a cutesy fic that was a mixture of fluff, a bit of drama/suspense, and comfort. And those cookies sound REALLY good, am I right?

Sorry for obsessing over Ouran, but that's just the fastest thing I can create fics for that aren't completely stupid or on crack. Although...  
somethimes...Tamaki is on crack in some of these.

Also, sorry for all my yaoi and mpreg craze...That was LilFang's fault.  
And forgive me for the long ass disclaimer.

ENJOY!  
_

FIxxing Hurt

The twins laied comfortably in their bed. Trying not to fall asleep as they drank in the pure bliss of their love for each other.

Kaoru's head rested on Hikaru's chest, and he was slowly nodding off,  
with Hikaru's arms wrapped protectivly around him.

Hikaru felt like he knew they were suppossed to be like that.

"Hikaru?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

Hikaru smiled and pulled his brother closer. "I do too." He then yawned.

"Why haven't you gone to sleep yet?" Karou asked, very tired himself.

"Because I want to savor this...I like just being able to be like this."  
Hikaru answered.

Kaoru looked up at his brother. "We can't be like this forever you know..."

Hikaru smiled warmly at his brother. "I know...but I'll still have this memory of you."

Looking back on it, Hikaru couldn't really belive that had happened eairlier that very same day. He felt alone now. Like a chunk of his heart dissolved away.

It had taken 30 minutes. That's how long it took for him to be alone.

He had heard other people say, when this was happening to them, that they couldn't sense anything. Couldn't see, or hear, and everything happening fast.  
Not to him...Not Hikaru.

Hikaru could feel every second pulling at his heart. He could feel how sickingly cold the waiting chairs were, and how steral the whole place smelled. The air was so clean, he'd thought he'd be sick. His hands were unbeliveably clammy, no matter how many times he would try to rub away the sweat onto his jeans.

The floresant lights taunted his eyes and made them hurt as they caused slight glare on the tiled floor. There was no noise which was the worst part. It was silent except for an ocasional squeak of shoes on the linoleum floors.

A little girl and her grandmother sat across from him in the small waiting area.  
Her big green eyes staired at him curiously, then she noticed someone else get wheeled into the surgical wing. She turned to her grandmother.

"Gran-gran...Will Serina be alright?" The girl asked.

Hikaru flintched at how loud her voice had seemed since they had all been silent for hours.

The old woman looked sadly at the girl. "I don't know sweety...She did fall head first from the third floor balchony."

The girl pouted and looked down sadly at her shoes. Her grandmother stood,  
"I'm going to call your mother. Now you stay here, Serinaty." Then she left.

The girl stood there a minute, and shifted slightly on her feet. Then she timidly went to Hikaru's side and climbed into the chair next to him. He glanced at her, confused as to why she was there.

She looked up at him with her big green eyes full of tears. "Mister...Do you think my twin sister Serina will be okay?"

Hikaru looked over at the door that lead to the surgery rooms, then back to this girl. "Well...I think...She'll be fine."

Serinaty brightened up abit and nodded. The two remained silent for a while.

Serinaty was the first to break the silence. "May I hold you're hand?"

Hikaru looked down at her tiny, seven year old hand, and gently clasped it.

Serinaty clutched it tight. "I hope she's alright..."

"I do too..."

"Why are you here mister?" She asked.

Hikaru got silent and felt tears come to his eyes, but he hid his eyes with his bangs. "My...My twin brother...was in a horrible car accident..."

Serinaty patted the back of his hand. "There, there...Now what happened?"

"We...love each other like mommys and daddys do...And our momma and pappa got mad at us for loving each other so much. And so Karou ran out of the house,  
crying. He was really upset. It was rainy eairlier, and he ran out near the street,  
when a car went crazy and hit him. I saw the whole thing." Hikaru trembled as he spoke quietly.

Serinaty looked at him a moment, her expression blank. Then it fell into an expression like a sad puppy. "Now he's in surgery right?"

Hikaru nodded, begining to cry.

Serinaty hopped up and ran across the area to retreave a black purse for a child,  
then came back to him. She rumaged around till she found a small package of tissues and handed them to him. "Here."

He gingerly took one then dried his eyes. Serinaty then pulled out a baggy of cookies.  
She held them out to him.

"I made these...You can have a them...I have three more baggies in here anyways." She smiled sympathetically.

Hikaru, thinking about what Kaoru would do, took one out and took a small bite. It was still warm and tasted like vanilla and brown sugar. "They're good."

Serinaty smiled cheesily and sat back in the chair. "I think our twins will be okay."

A docor came out with a clip board. "Mrs...Aizawa?"

Serinaty stood up. "Gran-gran went to the phone. How's my sister?"

"She's fine. But she'll have to stay here for a while. She's being moved up stairs to recover. Serina will be ready to go home in a week or so." The doctor stated.

Serinaty smiled from ear to ear and turned to Hikaru. "She's okay!"

Hikaru couldn't help but return her smile. The grandmother came and got Serinaty and took her upstairs.

Again...Hikaru was alone. Serinaty had helped ease the pain a bit. He had her cookies in one pocket, and tissues in the other. Now he waited.

It was at least midnight, and he could feel himself falling asleep. A young nurse came up to him while he was starting to fade in and out of contiousness.

"Excuse me...but are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

He nodded tiredly. "My brother...is in surgery."

"I'll go get you coffee..."

-  
Hikaru slipped slightly into dream land. His mind took him to an image of Kaoru,  
asleep peacefully. He'd whimper every once and a while, and mutter something.  
Hikaru reached out a hand and touched her cheek and could feel his warmth.  
Kaoru's golden eyes fluttered open and fixxated on him.

"Coffee's here..."

"What?"  
-

"I said...Here's your coffee..."The nurse said, handing him a warm cup of her speical blend.

She sat down next to him and sipped her own cup.

The nurse was around 16, and had short black hair that hung halfway down her neck. Half of it was held up in a pony tail, while the other half was loose.

"I also checked in with one of the surgions to see how the surgery was going." She mentioned,  
while Hikaru downed his coffee.

"H-...How is he?" Hikaru asked.

She smiled. "They're almost done. They had one scare though with him. You two sure are lucky."

"Sc-Scare?" Hikaru asked, feeling his heart almost stop.

The nurse nodded. "Yes...that happens from time to time. A little jolt brings them back.  
Sounds like that accident was really something."

Hikaru nodded, feeling a little sick again. "Yeah..."

The nurse smiled and gently rubbed his back. "It's alright. They're finishing up now, which means a couple of stitches is all. He's alright."

Hikaru trembled and burried his face into her thin shoulder.

"Hey...You smell like chocolate and...and...Hmm...Kool-ade." She said, trying to cheer him up.

Hikaru smeirked and pulled back. "You smell like Lemon Pledge, and coffe."

She sniffed her arm. "Huh...That smells good." She stood and took the empty cup. "Well,  
my coffee break is over. Let's hope next time I see you, nothing serious has happened."

Again with the alone thing...But Hikaru felt loads better. His Kaoru...was alive and well.  
His heart beat slowly, feeling full again. He no longer felt cold, but instead warm.

Karou looked over at his brother. He looked like he hadn't left the hospital at all in the two weeks he had been there. Thankfully, Kaoru was being released that day, and then Hikaru could stop worrying.

As they got down and to the lobby, Kaoru noticed two girl, with big green eyes and long blone hair.  
One ran up to Hikaru and hugged him.

"Heya Hika!" She smiled.

"Serinaty? Why are you here?" Hikaru asked.

Serina came to her sister's side. "We made you more cookies."

Serinaty smiled over at Kaoru. "So you're his twin? I sat with Hika while you and my sister had surgery."

Karou smiled at Hikaru. "So this is the cookie girl?"

Hikaru nodded.

Serinaty held out a baggy of cookie and handed them to Kaoru. "I never got to give you a bag!"

"Well thank you."

Hikaru smiled and kissed Kaoru's cheek. He noted quietly to himself, how warm and soft it was.

Hikaru had Kaoru back in his embrace. His warm, soft Kaoru. They laied in their comfy bed, arms wrapped around each other.

Kaoru's head rested on Hikaru's chest.

"I love you..." Kaoru whispered, drifting slowly into sleep.

"Hey Kaoru..."

"Hmm?"

"I wanna go out tomarrow..."

"Okay...where to?"

"The jewlery store." Hikaru muttered.

"Hmm...okay...What for?"

Clearly, his twin wasn't getting it.

"To buy a ring so I can marry someone."

"That's good...wait...what?"

"Kaoru...I want to marry you." Hikaru stated plain and simple.

Kaoru sat, up clearly waking up. "You...what?"

"Want to marry you."

"..." Kaoru blushed darkly. "O...Okay..." He whispered, before curling up as close as he could get to Hikaru, trembling slightly.

Hikaru smiled and lifted Kaoru's face twards his and kissed his lips softly. "I really do love you...  
So very, very much."

Kaoru, with a light blush on his cheeks smiled sheepishly. "Same goes for you..."

After five minutes, both were fully asleep and dreaming about the day they'd be able to declare their for each other infront of a wedding party.

~END~ 


End file.
